russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial religious television station IBC-13 Manila. Aside from IBC-13's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs programming dominate the non-prime slots, Viva-TV on primetime with its sports, entertainment and animated programming. Viva-TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area the Filipino viewers free access to local and international sports events. They also promote upcoming Viva movies with Foreign, Pinoy and Cartoon movies and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. The station will also served the rights to broadcast the special coverage of the 2012 London Olympics. Currently aired programs 'Primetime Dramas' *''May Bukas Pa'' (June 6, 2011-present) 'TV Series' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (May 15, 2011-present) *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, July 12, 2010-present) *''Estudyante Blues'' (July 6, 2012-present) 'Drama Anthology' *''Flames'' (July 14, 2010-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, July 17, 2010-present) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1998-2002, July 17, 2010-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (June 6, 2012-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (October 24, 2011-present) *''WOW!'' (1998-2002, July 15, 2010-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''@Annebishowsa'' (March 2, 2012-present) *''KC.com'' (July 7, 2012-present) *''Pinoy Star Stories'' (July 21, 2012-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (July 13, 2010-present) *''Star Yayey'' (July 28, 2012-present) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (July 17, 2010-present) 'Game Shows' *''Fighting Family'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, June 6, 2011-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (September 14, 2001-October 2002, June 30, 2012-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (November 20, 2000-December 14, 2002, February 25, 2012-present) 'Music Videos' *''Daily Top 10'' (July 2, 2012-present) *''Music K-POP'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''The OPM Show'' (July 22, 2012-present) 'Lifestyle' *''Cristinetopia'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Especially 4 U'' (July 6, 2012-present) 'Reality/Talent Shows' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (June 5, 2011-present) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (July 1, 2012-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (July 11, 2010-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, June 5, 2011-present) *''Shakey's V-League'' (May 5, 2012-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) 'Talk Shows' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (March 5, 2012-present) 'Variety Shows' *''Pop Girls'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''Viva Concerts'' (July 14, 2010-present) 'Movie Blocks/Special' *''Now Showing'' (1999-2002, June 7, 2011-present) *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, July 11, 2010-present) *''Star Lounge'' (formerly Cartoon Premiere Night) (July 17, 2010-present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, July 2, 2012-present) Foreign Shows on Viva-TV 'Asianovelas' *''Dream High Season 2'' (July 2, 2012-present) *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (July 2, 2012-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, June 10, 2011-present) 'Animated series' *''Atomic Betty'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Barbie'' (July 12, 2010-present) *''Grossology'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (November 7, 2011-present) *''Magic Wonderland'' (July 3, 2012-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (November 11, 2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (June 11, 2011-present) *''Pozaman'' (July 11, 2010-present) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (August 1, 2012-present) *''Trollz'' (July 17, 2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (July 12, 2010-present) 'Special Coverage' *''Azkals Philippine National Team'' (2011-present) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) Upcoming shows Previously aired programs 'Local Shows' 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, 1996-2002, July 13, 2010-October 20, 2011) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (July 17, 2010-June 23, 2012) *''Chikalectric'' (July 16, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''Daily Top 5'' (July 12, 2010-June 28, 2012) 'Music Videos' *''OPM TV'' (July 13, 2010-July 15, 2012) 'Lifestyle' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (July 12, 2010-June 25, 2012) 'Sports' *''PBA D-League'' (January 1, 2011-June 29, 2012) *''Stoplight TV'' (July 17, 2010-June 28, 2012) 'Movie Blocks' *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (1999-2001, June 9, 2011-June 28, 2012) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, June 6, 2011-June 25, 2012) 'Foreign Shows' 'Asianovelas' *''City Hunter'' (October 22, 2011-February 4, 2012) *''Dream High (February 11, 2012-May 23, 2012) *Forbidden Love'' (June 4, 2011-October 15, 2011) 'Aniamtion' *''Bratz'' (July 12, 2010-June 25, 2012) *''Lola & Virginia'' (July 17, 2010-June 24, 2012) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (July 14, 2010-July 25, 2012) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (July 15, 2010-June 28, 2012) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (July 14, 2010-June 27, 2012) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (July 13, 2010-February 29, 2012) 'Animation specials' *''Winx Club: The Battle for Magix'' (January 24, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (April 10, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Shadow of Phoenix'' (January 26, 2012) *''Winx Club: The Revenge of the Trix'' (December 10, 2011) 'Sports Coverage' *''2011 William Jones Cup'' (August 6-14, 2012) *''2011 PBA Draft'' (August 28, 2011) *''2012 London Olympics'' (July 28, 2012-August 13, 2012) *''2012 PBA Rookie Draft'' (August 19, 2012) *''34th William Jones Cup'' (August 20-26, 2012) *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight'' (July 10, 2012) *''Go Pirates: The Gold Baseball Challenge'' (July 3, 2012) *''Jr. NBA All-Star Squad'' (July 5, 2012) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley Boxing Fight'' (May 14, 2011) *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez Boxing Fight'' (November 15, 2011) *''Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley'' (June 12, 2012) *''Nonito Donaire vs. Omar Narvaez Boxing Fight'' (November 8, 2011) *''PBA Dream Game 2012'' (2012) *''PLDT All-Star Basketball Challenge'' (July 24, 2012) *''Ring Kings: Cotto Vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight'' (May 8, 2012) *''Smart Ultimate All-Star Weekend'' (2011) *''Welcome to the Future Double Header: Nonito Donaire vs. Wilfrido Vasquez Boxing Fight'' (February 7, 2012) 'TV Specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Annebisyosa No Other Concert'' (July 9, 2012) *''Miss Universe'' (2010-present) *''Sarah G. Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''Wellcome Viva-TV'' (June 30 and July 2, 2012) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Philippine television shows *Viva Entertainment *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Innovative fare for Viva-TV *Viva-TV Corporate Profile *Viva-TV beefs up primetime lineup *Korean Dramas Premiere on Viva-TV *Viva Entertainment turns 31st year References External links *IBC-13 at Telebisyon.net Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Viva-TV